1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to extinguishing devices for suppressing chimney fires and more particularly water discharging nozzle devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A novelty search disclosed very little art relating to the field of the present invention. Of the two references found, one was a U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,941 issued to Barry A. Stevens for Chimney Fire Snuffer. This device is a cylindrical body terminating in a bottom tapered end. An opening is provided in the top end for a connection to a garden hose coupling. Extending from the opening downwardly is a longitudinal bore supplied with water from the hose. The water from the bore is supplied through laterally extending bores to a plurality of small nozzles secured therein. The water is then discharged out of the nozzles in a fine flow.
Steven's snuffing device appears to have built-in features that would present problems in manufacturing, costs and actual effective use in snuffing chimney fires. It is noted that a secondary hose coupling is required to connect the snuffer to a coupling on the end of a garden hose. There are eight discharge nozzles installed in the main cylindrical body. In light of considerable experience in fighting chimney fires, it appears that there are too many nozzles installed in the body of the snuffer. There is no screening means used to filter out dirt particles in the water before reaching the nozzle orifice. The bottom cone is a separate unit that is drilled for a threaded connection to the main body which is likewise drilled and threaded at the bottom. A threaded plug is used to join the cone to the body.
The second reference relates to U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,397 to J. A. Boyd titled Chute Sanitizer and Fire Extinguisher. This device also includes a cylindrical body tapered at the bottom end. Spray nozzles are recessed in the body for access to a source of water or chemicals. A water hose is connected to the body and also used to lower and raise the device in a trash chute usually found in apartment buildings. Boyd's device is too complicated for use in a chimney fire.
In consideration of the prior art it is the object of the present invention to provide an effective and efficient fire extinguishing nozzle with novel feature for solving the above mentioned problem inherent in the subject prior art.